Conventional installation and provisioning of access points in a communication network may be inefficient and prone to error. Typically, physical installation of an Access Point (AP) for a Service Provider (SP) is performed by a field technician at a desired location. In order to turn up a newly-installed AP (provision), the field technician must call a Network Operation Center (NOC) and manually relay information to provision and/or configure the AP. Conventionally, the field technician must deploy the AP without network connectivity. If a problem with the installation or other issue with the AP is later determined, subsequent visits to the AP are required.